The invention is directed to a d-c commutator motor with a means to suppress interference with other electrical devices, as, e.g., on board a motor vehicle, which interference may be caused by the d-c motor.
The elimination of interference caused by d-c commutator motors, especially radio interference elimination in auxiliary motor vehicle motors, is accomplished, as is well known, by interference elimination inductances connected in series with the brushes and/or interference elimination capacitors arranged in series and parallel to the armature circuit branch of the commutator motor.
It is furthermore known from the reference book "Elektrische Kleinstmotoren und ihr Einsatz" (by Helmut Moczala, Expert-Verlag, 1979, pages 123 and 124), to mount the parts of the interference elimination in universal motors in a common separate housing and to tie the center tap between the interference elimination capacitors metallically connected to the housing in series and parallel to the armature circuit branch.